Family Therapy
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: A continuation of Blood Siblings and Once More. One shot. Katherine, Loki, Thor, Odin, and Frigga decide to try family therapy. It doesn't go well.


**Author's Note:** Please read Blood Siblings and Once More first. This idea has been in my head for weeks, so I decided to write this little one shot. A few of you have been asking if I'm planning on writing any more sequels to Blood Siblings and I honestly have no idea. I have a few plot bunnies jumping around in my head, but nothing concrete, sorry : (

However, if I do write a sequel I will most likely post it in the fall since currently I'm working on a lot of stories and I'm planning on taking summer college classes. If I don't, I wanted to thank all of you for your wonderful support, you've been awesome!

* * *

**Family Therapy**

"Now, I see where Thor and Katherine get their good looks from." Tony Stark said to the All Mother Frigga as he handed her a glass of wine.

Frigga chuckled. "That is very sweet of you, dear. I'm glad that Katerina had made some very nice friends."

Tony shrugged in fake modesty. "What are friends for? And there she is the guest of honor!"

Katherine had just been stepping through the door. "Tony what did you . . . Mommy?" she looked puzzled. What the hell was her mother doing here? She had never once left her father's side, let alone come to earth. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I'll leave you two to chat," Tony said as he whispered a confusing. "You're welcome." In Katherine's ear.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Katherine said as she gave Frigga a quick hug. "Is everything ok in Asgard? Is Thor ok?"

"The realm and Thor are fine," Frigga frowned. "I have come to look for you since you haven't visited."

"Of course I have, I went back there . . . last month."

"That was six months ago." Frigga corrected flatly. "You and Loki promised your father that you would come to visit every month."

Katherine huffed as she went to the bar and served herself a much needed drink. "Then why isn't he here to tell me that himself?" she snapped. "The guy hates me and you and I both know that the only reason he hasn't killed me it's because you would probably strangle him."

"That is true." Frigga smiled. "Your father does not hate you, Katerina."

"Fine, he doesn't hate me," she said disgusted. "But he is so disgusted by me that he can't even look at me. How many times have we arrived and he barely says anything to us. So you'll have to forgive me if I'm not exactly excited to go home every month."

Frigga looked crestfallen while only made Katherine feel guilty. Her mother was a sweet woman. She didn't deserve a bunch of bickering lunatics for a family.

"Why can't you come to earth instead every month?" she asked. "We can show you so many things. We can take you to Disneyland."

"Disneyland?"

"The happiest place on earth." She replied. "We took Loki already. Sure Clint and I had to drug him and then store him in the back of Tony's car, but he really liked it at the end."

Frigga said. "Actually, your friend Tony mentioned an interesting approach, a Migardian health care to deal with our differences-family therapy."

Katherine nearly spit out her drink. Katherine had accidently broken Tony's expensive shiny robot toy and this was his payback. The bastard. "Yeah, I don't think family therapy is for us, especially since I think you have to be an actual family and not just simply connected by a bloodline."

Frigga sighed, putting on her best poor me face. "Please, Katerina. Your father and your brothers already agreed."

"They agreed." She raised an eyebrow. "Or did you guilt trip them?"

Frigga shrugged.

Katherine sighed as she emptied her drink. "Ok, I'll go only to show you that it's a waste of time."

* * *

Katherine couldn't believe that their mother had actually dragged them here, including her father. They were still in Stark tower though Tony had "gracefully" offer them an empty room for the family and for one of the world's top experts in family therapy-Dr. Nichols.

The five of them were sitting as far apart as they could from each other, and besides Frigga everyone else looked like they would rather be somewhere else.

Dr. Nichols grabbed his clipboard firmly, "So welcome everybody. I'm Dr. Nichols, and I would just like to say that it is not uncommon for the typical American family to have problems, but I can assure you that most of them can be resolved by talking."

"Well it seems I was wrong," Loki said flatly. "Mortals are stupider than I give them credit for."

Dr. Nichols stared at him with kind brown eyes, "Ah, Loki I have seen many young men like yourself. Hurt and angry at the world and trying to hide it with a sort of shell. Son, you must not be afraid to show your emotions and let people into your life. What I think works best is a nice, long hug before you start feeling loved again."

"Excuse me?"

Thor looked like he was considering giving Loki a hug while Katherine tried not to burst out laughing. Loki interrupted his wishes by telling him. "If you touch me I will throw you out the window."

"Good point," Katherine said lazily. "Though you already did once."

"Relax. I knew it wouldn't kill him." He lowered his voice. "Though I was sincerely hoping it would."

"Please no fighting with each other," Dr. Nichols said. "We are here to understand each other with love not words. Now what seems to be the biggest issue with you?"

"How about we start when Odin, who I thought was my father for over 2000 years stole me from my homeland in order to make me a peace treaty?" Loki asked innocently.

"I did not steal you!" Odin snapped. "I saved your life!"

"I was another stolen relic in your hall of fame."

"That is ridiculous! Stop being so dramatic."

"Oh, how about we talk about how you were planning on selling me off to the highest bidder and then were going to leave me to die in a sacrifice?" Katherine asked.

Frigga turned her head to look at her husband. "What?"

Odin ignored his wife. "Your marriage to the god of war would have been a brilliant match."

"I'm not a baby making machine!"

Dr. Nichols squirmed uncomfortably. "Now settle down,"

"Katerina, Loki," Thor began. "Father was doing what he thought was best-"

Loki snorted. "Easy for the favorite son to speak out."

"Ok, since we are here Mommy, which of the three of us is your favorite?" Katherine looked at her brothers. "Me, Thor, or Loki?"

Frigga shook her head. "I'm your mother, I love all of you equally. I don't have favorites."

"Dad has favorites."

"Well, I'm not your father. Mortal, can we change the subject my husband is becoming agitated."

"Ok," Dr. Nichols flushed red. "Let's talk about the relationship about you three as siblings."

Loki pointed a finger towards Kathrine and Thor. "Technically, we're not siblings."

Thor sighed. "Not this again."

"Yes, well um have any of you changed significantly?" Dr. Nichols asked.

Katherine smirked. "Well, before all of this Thor was an arrogant jackass and Loki grew sneakier than ever."

"What about you?" Thor demanded. "We are not the only ones that changed, little sister. You used to be so sweet and kind and now you're-"

"I believe the word that you are looking for is bitch, brother."

Katherine snorted. "Oh, I get it the minute it's time to gang up on me you two are bother bonding."

"So are you three close?"

"We haven't tried killing each other in six months." Loki pointed out. "I don't know how much closer we can get."

Dr. Nichols smiled nervously. "So are any of you dating? Have you met your siblings significant others?"

Loki looked taken back. "If we meet every guy my sister dated we would never get any sleep."

* * *

"Why don't you tell your beloved Jane about all the mistresses you have had over the centuries? Or does she also think you're some kind of saint."

"At least I don't parade them around like winning trophies Katerina!"

"Huh, what's this, Katerina? Have you've been acting inappropriately with young men? That is no way that a princess of Asgard must act."

"Oh, now you noticed, where were you when Loki seduced half of the handmaidens!"

"Conveniently, in Odinsleep."

"This isn't about Loki, Katerina. This is about you."

"Why is it always my fault? I don't hear you saying anything to Thor, why does he always get a free pass is it because he's a male?"

"A free what? I don't like your tone-"

"Odin! Sit down, children that is enough! Oh enough, all of you!"

The elevator doors clicked open resulting in a very confused Bruce Banner. "What's with all the shouting? I hear them from halfway across Fifth Avenue."

Tony smirked, never looking up from his computer. "That Banner is the sound of sweet revenge."

* * *

Katherine smacked Tony across the head as hard as she could without injuring him for life.

"I can't believe you went tattling to my mother because I broke your expensive toy!" she hissed.

"It's not a toy, it's a robot." Tony rubbed his head. "And ow!"

Katherine scowled as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Oh, shut up you deserved it. And I don't know how or when but I will get my revenge."

"Well, Loki already got his. He turned all of my tools into snakes and cockroaches and froze up Jarvis. With actual ice."

Katherine smiled. "Well, thankfully your little plan fail."

Tony looked madly disappointed. "So no more family therapy? I was really enjoying keeping up with the Odinsons."

Katherine paused at the doorway. "Well, sorry to interrupt your little entertainment. Oh, and by the way my dad threw a chair out the window and Loki and Thor managed to break two tables before my mom managed to pull them off each other, so go clean."

* * *

Peter Parker eagerly entered through one of the doors at SHIELD headquarters. He couldn't believe that he, Spiderman was actually here at Avengers headquarters. Fury and his team of agents had finally caught him and him and Fury had made a little deal between them.

Though after all Peter was still only seventeen years old and still in high school, he knew he wouldn't be able to be recruit for the Avengers just yet, but just the mere thought excited him.

"Aren't we too old for comic con?"

"We are never too old for comic con, kitty kat." Tony whined. "I already had our costumes picked out and everything. You were going to go as Sailor Moon."

Katherine wrinkled her nose. "Why Sailor Moon? What about Super Girl?"

"Nope, that's not going to work. Rebekah called dibs on Super Girl."

Katherine bit her lip as if in deep concentration. "Fine, if I go I want something sexy like Cat Woman."

While Katherine and Tony bickered about costumes, Steve seemed to be the only one that seemed to notice the stranger in the room. "Uh, hi who are you? Sorry, son you're not supposed to be here."

"I'm Peter Parker." Peter said. "Fury, actually asked me to stay here-"

"He's ok, Rogers," Natasha said as she and Rebekah came into the room. "He's Peter Parker, also known as Spiderman."

Tony scoffed as he pointed a wrench towards Peter's direction. "Are you kidding me, a kid? I rather trust Loki, Fury is either going senile or desperate. No offense, but you're a kid."

"Yeah," Peter nodded. "A kid that is standing here and can here every word you're saying."

"Well," Katherine smirked as she rested her chin in the palms of her hand. "This just got more interesting."

**The End**


End file.
